UQ Holder Christmas
by tojaka
Summary: Soon it will be Christmas and Touta knows the day is special, that is the reason why he will want to celebrate it with all the members of UQ Holder, besides he will have the opportunity to give a present to someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own UQ Holder.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a winter day, the sky was cloudy, the air was cold and humid, there were a lot of people in the streets, that despite the cold, they looked happy, most of them was looking at the shop windows, talking with the mobile phone while they were looking the shops, others were holding several shopping bags in their hands, or were just talking to the mobile phone as were looking at the sky, in the crowd, walking through the streets, there were two persons who had just done a mission that they had been required, then, some snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"It's beginning to snow" one of the two boys said, as he raised his hand, watching the first snowflakes fall on his hand, his hair was long until his hip and black, part of it was in a ponytail on the left side of his head, his hair covered his right eye, his skin was pale and his eyes were dark brown, he was dressed in long black pants, a shoes of the same color, a white shirt with a black tie and a black trench coat.

"You're right Kuroumaru!" the second enthusiastic boy shouted. "Now that I think of it, soon it will be Christmas day!" The boy shouted, his hair was spiky and black, his skin was pale and his eyes were dark brown, he was dressed in a red t-shirt in which it had written in white letters 'UQ Holder', black long pants and white sneakers, too, wore a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to elbows.

"It's true... That's why there is this Christmas atmosphere" Kuroumaru said looking around him.

"Those of your clan, celebrate the Christmas Eve or the Christmas day?"

"Eh? No... Our clan, it seems silly to them... And you, Touta-kun?" Kuroumaru asked looking at him.

"Eh..." Touta said while was looking at the sky. "Yes, with Yukihime, those in the village used to decorate the houses and also a tree that was quite large"

"I had already supposed that you celebrate it with Yukihime-dono" Kuroumaru said with a smile.

"Well, yes, although the first year, she tried to make dinner and that night I felt like a flame-thrower, ha, ha, ha" Touta said laughing as he caressed himself behind the head. "But, if I think about it...I have never given her a gift" Touta said with a serious look.

"Touta-kun..."

"Well... I wonder what Santa Claus will bring this year to us!"

"Eh?! Touta-kun, don't tell me you-"

"What?"

"Ah! Nothing! "Kuroumaru said raising his hands in defense and turning his head from side to side.

"All right! Kuroumaru! "

"W-what?"

"This year we will celebrate together the Christmas Eve!" Touta said, staring at him with a smile and with a fist raised up.

"Ah... It's okay!" Kuroumaru said nodding.

"I'll talk to Yukihime later"

/Christmas UQ Holder/

Not so far from that city, was in the middle of the ocean, an inn called UQ Holder, in one of the rooms, there was a woman, her hair was platinum blonde that reached her knees, a part of the bangs, held it back with a hairpin, her skin was pale and her eyes were blue like sapphire, she was dressed in a white shirt with a v-shaped neckline in which you could see the top of her chest, and the sleeves were rolled up to elbows, she wore a black skirt that ended in the middle of her thigh and black high-heeled shoes, her elbow was on the table with the fist holding her cheek while she was sitting on a black office chair with wheels, she was looking intently at some sheets of paper that were on the table, next to her, there was another person standing holding a sheet of paper with his hand, wearing a black suit with white stripes and a red tie, suddenly, the door opened abruptly and the woman looked up.

"Yukihime!" Touta shouted as he entered the room, looking at her.

"Touta"

"I want to talk to you-"

"Listen, no matter how close you are to Ms. Yukihime, it doesn't entitle you to enter through the door that way nor to address to her with such confidence, besides, now she is very busy and she doesn't have time to pay you attention, didn't they tell you once? You cannot come to see her whenever you want" the man said, staring at him.

" _Eh?_ " Touta said with a serious look.

"Enough, Vasago" Yukihime said raising her arm. "What do you want to tell me, Touta?"

"Well, very soon, it will be Christmas Eve, so I thought we could celebrate it" Touta said, looking at her.

"Christmas Eve? Hum, it's true... " Yukihime said with a hand on her chin, looking away.

"We have a lot of work; we cannot celebrate it" Vasago said.

"What? But still, we can do it, I mean, for a day nothing happens" Touta said.

"You are wrong, you cannot understand the amount of work we have to stop it, just because you have that obsession with celebrating Christmas" Vasago said with a serious look.

"But-"

"If that's what you wanted to say, you can leave" Vasago said without stopping looking at him, then Touta clenched his fists and his eyes glowed with annoyance, Yukihime sighed and closed her eyes.

"Vasago" Yukihime said in a calm voice.

"Yes, Ms. Yukihime?"

"It's true that we have a lot of work, but despite that, I see no problem in doing it" Yukihime said looking at Touta.

"But Ms. Yukihime-"

"I also think that it would be good for us all to have some rest from time to time, do not worry, don't you think the same?"

"Does that mean we're going to celebrate Christmas Eve?" Touta asked looking at Yukihime with a cheerful expression.

"Yes" Yukihime answered nodding.

"All right! I'm going to warn others!" Touta shouted, then left the room running, Vasago sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" Vasago said looking at her, Yukihime nodded.

"Let's continue with this" Yukihime said looking at the sheets of paper on the table.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1, thanks for reading, please review if you want, it encourages me to keep writing, Merry Christmas!**

 **This story I wrote it a while ago in my native language and wanted to translate it to English.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Touta was sitting on one of the sofas that was on the second floor, he had one hand on his chin, his gaze was thoughtful, he was so thoughtful that he didn't notice that someone got behind him.

"Touta-niichan" said the person, his hair was dark brown that reached his knees, his skin was pale and his eyes were black, he was dressed in a maroon hooded sleeveless sweatshirt, long pants light brown and white and red sneakers, Touta heard him and turned around.

"Santa"

"What are you doing?" Santa said as he sat next to him.

"I was thinking of something" Touta said looking at him "As you know, we will soon celebrate Christmas"

"Yes, you said it yesterday, we are all happy, which reminds me, I have not celebrated it in years, it was a good idea Touta-niichan" Santa said with a happy expression.

"Yes" Touta said, smiling at him.

"Are you worried about it?" Santa asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it's about Yukihime" Touta replied.

"Has something happened?" Santa asked with a worried tone.

"No, it's just that I thought about giving her something, but, I'm not good at these things, so, I don't know about what I can buy her..." Touta said with a hand on his head, ruffling his hair and with a look of uncertainty.

"Ah, do you know what her likes are?"

"Her likes? Mm..." Touta said with folded arms. "Read, I would say"

"Then, give her a book"

"But I don't know what books she likes to read"

"Mm... You could ask the others, maybe they also can help you" Santa said with a smile.

"You're right, thank you Santa!" Touta shouted smiling.

"You're welcome Touta-niichan" Santa said, Touta got up from the sofa and went to find the others.

/UQ Holder Christmas/

Outside the building, near the seashore, there were two people talking about something, then they saw Touta who was approaching them quickly.

"Hey, Touta" one of them said, waving at him, his hair was waist-length red and black, it was tied up in a low tail, his skin was pale, and his eyes were dark green, he was dressed in a green short sleeve t-shirt and with a black tie, black long pants and white sneakers, also had a white apron in which it had written on the right side 'Famous Store'

"Is something wrong?" the other person said looking at him, his hair was spiky and black, his skin was pale and his eyes were black, he was dressed in a dark formal vest with a black tie and white shirt, black long pants and shoes of the same color, he also wore a black half apron tied around his waist and oval glasses under his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with choosing a gift for someone... I don't know what to buy"

"Eh? Is someone from here?" the person with red and black hair asked.

"Yes Jinbei-san"

"Is it a woman?" Jinbei asked and Touta nodded. "That is fantastic! Well, if you tell us who she is, it will be easier for us to help you" Jinbei said, smiling at him.

"It's... Yukihime" Touta said, looking away from him.

"Yukihime? Really? That's a surprise, that's why you are an interesting kid, right, Gengoro?"Jinbei said laughing as he patted Touta on the back.

"Is it so strange that I do?" Touta said confused and with a nervous smile.

"No, it's not" Makabe said with his eyes closed as he adjusted his glasses with his index finger.

"Well, if she is Yukihime, you can buy Okinawan, it's a good wine" said Jinbei

"Like the one you drank in secret, right?" Makabe said looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "I don't think they give it to him as a minor"

"Can you think of something better?" Jinbei said looking at Makabe.

"And if does he give her a book?"

"It's one of the options I have, but I don't know what kind of book she like to read" Touta said.

"And if do you give her an **adult book**?" Jinbei said laughing.

"What?" Touta said.

"It's not FUNNY, _master_ " Makabe said staring at him with his fogged glasses.

"Ah... Now that I think about it I have something to do... See you, Touta" Jinbei said walking away.

"Wait master!" Makabe shouted, then ran after him.

"... They are gone..." Touta said with a drop behind his head. "I'll keep asking..."

In one of the rooms of UQ Holder, there was a little girl sitting in an office chair, she was on her computer trying to earn money, her hair was orange-blond and long to the middle of her back, it was tied up into two braids at her back, her skin was pale and her eyes were yellow, she was dressed in a white shirt with ruffles and a red ribbon around her neck, a black skirt that reached a bit above her knees, a black hat with several flowery patterns at the right side, dark boots and oval glasses under her eyes.

The room was very large, you could see the sea and a tower in the distance through the windows, there were two inside plants high in each corner of the windows, a plasma screen on the wall in which under it there was a table also attached to the wall with two small speakers above it, in front of it, there were three sofas surrounding a small table, also, the room had a large bed, in the headboard, there was a small bookcase with a lamp about it, and on the left side, there was another small bookcase stuck on the wall with some stuffed animals, on the right side of the bed, there was a large desk with several drawers underneath, on top of it, there was a keyboard and a mouse with a mouse pad, also, next to the desk, there were three small steps on the floor.

"Let's see if I do this..." the person said looking at one of her several computer screens, suddenly, the door opened.

"Kirie!"

"Ah?!" Kirie shouted, turned around and saw Touta.

"Incompetent? What are you doing here!"

"I wanted to ask you something" Touta said, approaching where she was.

"You? Well, tell me what you have to tell me" Kirie said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "But do it quickly-" Kirie said, then she saw that he was looking at the screens. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Ah? Yes, can you clarify with so many things? "Touta asked looking at her.

"I have no problem with it and if you don't want to ask me anything, you can leave"

"Eh! No, you see, I want to give a present to someone... "

"Eh?! Who?! "Kirie shouted, staring at him.

"Yukihime..." Touta said, then, at that moment, it seemed as if lightning had fallen behind Kirie.

"So are you still in love with her?" Kirie asked with narrowed eyes.

"W-What? This has nothing to do with it! "Touta said with a slight blush on his face.

"And why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing! It's just that I've never given her anything and I want to thank her for being with me all these years!

"Sure" Kirie said, sighing loudly. "It's okay"

"Can you help me?"

"That's why you are incompetent, you have a difficult problem since she has so many years"

"The ideas I have is a bottle of wine or a book..." Touta said with a hand on her head ruffling his hair.

"The book is fine; do you know which book?"

"I only have an adult book..."

"EH?! You're an incompetent pervert!" Kirie shouted raising her fist.

"But what did I say?!"

"If you don't know what those books are about, don't mention it!"

"And may I know what it is?" Touta asked as he tried to hold Kirie's arm to avoid being hit.

"Eh?" Kirie said blushing more and more. "You. Ask. Another! Give her flowers! That's my idea, flowers! Now let me continue with what I was! "

"Yes... Thanks Kirie" Touta said leaving the room.

/UQ Holder Christmas/

Outside the building, there was someone repairing something he had invented, his hair was orange and long to his shoulders, it was tied up into ponytail, his skin was pale and his eyes were emerald green, he was dressed in a white shirt with a red tie, black long pants and brown shoes, he also wore a white coat up to his ankles.

Where he was, there were several wooden tables with their respective wooden benches, in the middle of the tables, there were umbrellas so that the sun didn't beat down on the guests, he was sitting on one of the benches.

"Ameya-sempai!"

"Touta-kun?" Ameya said turning around. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, I wanted to ask you something"

"Ask me? Sure, tell me what it is" Ameya said, smiling at him.

"I want to give a present to Yukihime for Christmas... But I don't decide for it..."

"Do you want to give a present to Yukihime?" Ameya said somewhat surprised.

"Yes, because everyone is surprised" Touta said, looking away.

"Then..." Ameya said crossing his arms and putting on a thoughtful expression, then, he smiled at him. "And if do you give her underwear?" Ameya said, raising his index finger.

"What? Underwear?"

"There are several types, but the best would be the lace underwear"

"How?" Touta asked with a confused expression.

"Now I show it to you" Ameya said, taking a kind of remote control from the pocket of his white coat, then he gave the button a press and it showed a digital screen that was held in the air.

"Now if we look for it..." Ameya said pressing the button several times. "Here it is" Ameya said, on the digital screen appeared the underwear he told Touta.

"How am I going to give her that thing Ikku-sempai!" Touta said, completely flushed.

"For a moment, you imagine her wearing it while the moonlight illuminates her beautiful body and her captivating look-"

"I don't understand what you are saying Ameya-sempai ..."

"Ha, ha, ha" a voice said behind them, they turned around and saw a girl looking at them with an expression of anger, she had in her hands a broom broken in two, her hair was dark blue and short to her chin, her skin was pale and her eyes were dark blue, she was dressed in a maroon jacket with two golden buttons side by side with a white long shirt underneath her, a short skirt with red plaid that reached up to her thighs, black thigh high stockings and dark brown shoes, she had a red bow on the neck.

"Karin-sempai?" Said Touta.

"Ameya, Touta Konoe... How dare you... Talk about _Yukihime-sama_..." Karin said with a sinister aura around her.

"Come on Karin-chan, I just wanted to make a joke-" Ameya said raising his hands in defense.

"Was it a joke?!" Touta shouted at him.

"Even so, it's **not acceptable**!" Karin said, running towards them with a kind of 'hammer'.

"Karin-chan!" Ameya said, dodging her blows.

"Touta Konoe, you too!"

"Eh? Why?! "Touta said, dodging her blows. "By the way Karin-sempai, you gave me the impression that your nose was bleeding!"

"W-what- It's none of your business!" Karin said blushing.

"Ah... In the end I was beaten" Touta sighed as he was walking, then, he saw Kuroumaru who was sitting on one of the roofs of the inn.

"Kuroumaru ... I'll ask him" Touta said going to where he was.

"It's a sunny day, I wonder if it will snow over Christmas..." Kuroumaru said to himself.

"Kuroumaru!"

"Touta-kun" Kuroumaru said watching Touta sit next to him.

"What are you doing?" Touta asked, looking at him.

"I was resting a moment" Kuroumaru said smiling. "Do you think it will snow over Christmas?" Kuroumaru said looking at the sky.

"Eh? Mm ... I hope so, I would like it to do" Touta said, also looking at the sky.

"Soon we will have the party, thanks Touta-kun" Kuroumaru said looking at him. "Did it cost you to convince Yukihime-dono?"

"Well, it was not exactly she who opposed..." Touta said while scratching his cheek with his index finger looking away "By the way, I wanted to ask you something" Touta said looking at him.

"Tell me Touta-kun"

"I want to give a present to Yukihime for Christmas, but I don't decide for it..."

"Mm..." Kuroumaru said with a hand on his chin. "I think whatever you are going to give her, she'll like it, Touta-kun" Kuroumaru said, smiling at him.

"Do you think that?"

"Yes, don't worry"

"It's fine then, thanks Kuroumaru!" Touta said, smiling at him.

The days went by, until Christmas Eve arrived, Touta had gone with Kuroumaru to the city to buy some things that they had been told by Vasago.

"With this, we have everything we need" Kuroumaru said as he left one of the stores with Touta at his side, in each hand he carried a bag.

"Yes" Touta said nodding, also carrying some bags in each hand.

"Soon it will get dark, we better hurry up so that we don't make the others wait too long" Kuroumaru said looking at the sky. "Were you able to buy a present to Yukihime-dono?" Kuroumaru asked as he walked down the street with Touta at his side.

"Yes"

"What did you buy her? If you don't mind..." Kuroumaru said looking at him.

"I don't care" Touta said, then he told him about it. "Do you think she would like it?"

"Sure" Kuroumaru said smiling.

"Hey! It cost me to decide what to write!"

* * *

 **End of chapter 2 thanks for reading, please review if you want, it encourages me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How much longer will we have to wait for the incompetent," Kirie said looking at the Christmas tree. "In the end, we will decorate it without him, I would only feel bad for Kuroumaru." Kirie said crossing her arms.

"I don't think they take too long." Santa said looking at her.

"They are coming." Karin said looking through one of the windows as Touta and Kuroumaru approached.

"We're already here!" Touta said, entering with Kuroumaru through the door, they were carrying a plastic bags on the hands.

"It's about time, incompetent, you've been late." Kirie said looking at him with her arms crossed.

"There were enough people." Touta said.

"Let's leave the bags, Touta-kun." Kuroumaru said.

"Yes, now we come back!" Touta said going with him, after a few minutes, they returned with the others.

"Well, we can start decorating the tree once and for all." Kirie said grabbing the ornaments from a box of Christmas decorations.

"You are impatient too." Santa said looking at her.

"Lie!" Kirie said pointing him with her hand in which she had an ornament.

"And Yukihime?" Touta asked, looking around.

"Eh? She'll be in her office." Kirie said looking at him.

"I'm going to look for her." Touta said, leaving.

"EH?! Incompetent wait! So, we aren't going to decorate the damn tree in life!" Kirie shouted with her arms raised with a different ornament in each hand.

"Being immortal, you don't have to worry about waiting." Santa said, looking at her.

"Is that a joke?" Kirie said looking at Santa with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, you are really eager to decorate the tree, admit it, you are looking forward to it." Karin said looking at Kirie.

"I'm not!"

/UQ Holder Christmas/

Touta was running up the stairs to go to the second floor, but when he arrived, he collided with Yukihime and fell over to the floor.

"Ow!" Touta said, then he saw Yukihime with Vasago at her side. "Yukihime!"

"Touta." Yukihime said looking at him. "Are you good?"

"Yes." Touta said getting up.

"You should be more careful." Vasago said, looking at him seriously.

"We're going to decorate the tree, that's why I was looking for you, Yukihime." Touta said with a smile.

"You should stop bothering about such trivial things." Vasago said.

"Stop it, Vasago." Yukihime said looking at Touta who looked like he was going to explode at any moment since his gaze was not exactly joyful. "We have finished work a short while ago."

"If you say so." Vasago said, sighing.

"I have to do one thing, but I'll go soon, Touta."

"It's okay." Touta said, watching them leave.

/UQ Holder Christmas/

"Incompetent! If you leave again, I won't wait for you! "Kirie said looking at him seriously.

"I'm sorry, Kirie." Touta said, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"Didn't Yukihime-sama come?" Karin asked, looking around.

"No, but she will come at any moment, come on, let's start." Touta said, picking up ornaments from the box and putting them on the tree, Kirie went where he was and she did the same thing while the others joined.

"It only needs to put the star." Santa said looking at the tree. "Who is going to put it?"

"I'm going to do it," Kirie said grabbing it from the box, walked towards the tree and stared at him. "Incompetent, help me put it on."

"Eh? Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes!"

"I hope they don't fall..." Kuroumaru said with a worried tone looking at them, Kirie was standing on the shoulders of Touta while he held her legs with his hands, Touta was on top of a small staircase.

"A little higher, incompetent!"

"I can't lift you anymore."

"What are those two doing?" a voice said behind Karin and the others.

"Yukihime-sama," Karin said looking at her. "They are trying to put the star."

"We should have picked another tree." Santa said, looking at them.

"Why aren't you taller?!" Kirie said as she tapped Touta's shoulder with one of her feet.

"I would like me to be taller, but because of my immortality, I can't grow anymore!"

"Tsk." Kirie said, then, she stood on tiptoe.

"I'm almost there, just a little bit more... I did it!" Kirie shouted as she put the star, but as she moved abruptly, Touta lost his balance and fell backwards, but before falling to the floor, Karin caught Kirie on the fly and Yukihime hold Touta by the shoulders.

"Thanks Karin." Kirie said, agitated by the shock.

"You are welcome."

"Yukihime?! How long have you been here?" Touta said looking at her.

"Enough to keep you from hitting yourself." Yukihime said, ceasing to hold Touta.

"..."

/UQ Holder Christmas/

At the night, all the members of UQ Holder dined at the table they had prepared, then one of the members, came up with the idea of putting on a karaoke to pass the time, now, one of them was singing 'I Will Always Love You , by Whitney Houston'.

"Really?" Kirie said looking at him with narrowed eyes and with a slight twitch in her left eyebrow, when he finished singing, everyone applauded.

"I'm going to sing too!" Touta shouted from his seat and raising his hand high in the air.

"You, incompetent?" Kirie said looking at him.

"Yes!" Touta said, going to the stage that they had set up at the front, he went on the stage, picked up the microphone and saluted.

"Come on, aniki!" a member of UQ Holder.

"Let's see how he sings." Karin said looking at him, Touta closed his eyes, exhaled air and relaxed his shoulders, then began to sing, only the angelic voice that came from him was heard, everyone was surprised, until suddenly, a very out of tune voice that made everyone fall backwards.

"What was that!" Kirie said as she got back into her seat while the majority laughed.

"Aniki, you still have to improve a lot." a member of UQ Holder said.

"That has been very good, Touta!" Jinbei said laughing. "Don't worry, I don't sing well either!" Makabe looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he took a sip of the drink he had.

"Silence! I still have to perfect it! "Touta said pointing with his index finger. "As soon as I get some way to improve my voice at this age, you'll see it!" Touta shouted as he got off the stage.

"Who's going now?"

"Why don't you sing too, Karin?" Ameya said, smiling at her.

"No." Karin said with her eyes closed.

"Come on!"

"No."

"I think you'll do fine, Karin." Yukihime said looking at her with a slight blush on her cheeks, she had a glass of wine in her hand.

"As you wish, Yukihime-sama." Karin said looking at her with a glint in her eyes.

"This girl..." Ameya said with a grimace and with a drop behind her head, while Karin got up from her seat and went to the stage, then she went on it, picked up the microphone and began to sing 'Brave Shine, by Aimer' while the others encouraged her, when she finished the song, she got off the stage and went to her seat.

"Very good, ane-san!" the members of UQ Holder shouted, applauding her.

"You did it right, Karin." Yukihime said, smiling at her.

"Thank you for the compliment, Yukihime-sama!" Karin said looking at her, blushing.

"Very good, Karin!" Jinbei shouted looking at her with a smile "I'd even say you were singing thinking about someone! Maybe, you are in love with-" before he could say anything else, Jinbei had his face stamped on the table and Karin's 'hammer' on top of his head.

"She sang well." Touta said, looking at her.

"Touta-kun, have you already given it to Yukihime-dono?" Kuroumaru asked, looking at him.

"What thing?" Touta said looking at him.

"The gift."

"Wha- no... I'm looking for the moment ..." Touta said looking away from him.

"I think that now it could be one, everyone is distracted." Kuroumaru said looking at the others.

"Eh? Yes..." Touta said, blushing, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"Don't you dare to give it to her?"

"What! No... Well, I-"

"It isn't like you, Touta-kun... You can do it, you don't have to worry." Kuroumaru said putting his hand on Touta's shoulder. "Just tell her how you feel." Kuroumaru said looking at him with a smile.

"You're right! Thank you Kuroumaru!" Touta said, getting up from his seat and smiling at him." I'm going to give it to her! "He said as he went to Yukihime." Come on, it's just a thank-you gift, isn't it?... Why do these kinds of things I find so difficult!"

"Now, it's my turn!" Zenki said, going to the stage.

"Come on, Zenki-san!" several of the members shouted, then multicolored lights illuminated the stage and Zenki began to sing 'Careless Whispers, by George Michael' while the music played.

"Aren't you going to sing, Yukihime-sama?" Ameya said looking at her with a smile.

"No." Yukihime said looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she took a sip from her wine glass with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yu-yukihime." Touta said behind her.

"Touta." Yukihime said looking at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "What happen?"

"Can you come outside for a moment?" Touta said, said with flushed cheeks.

"Oh? Do you want me to go with you? "Yukihime said with a raised eyebrow and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"He will need to go to the bathroom and he will want you to accompany him." Ameya said with a smile.

"Oho? Is that?"

"Of course not! I just want to talk to you about something... "

"It's okay." Yukihime said, got up from her seat, put the glass on the table and left with Touta.

"Sing with more feeling, Zenki!" Jinbei said laughing and with a slight blush while holding a glass of wine.

/UQ Holder Christmas/

"And so?" Yukihime said, looking at him with one hand on her waist, they were alone, on the shore of the beach, while some shouts were heard from the interior where the others were.

"Well I..." Touta said looking at her, blushing.

"You're blushing, is something wrong with you?"

"No, it's just... I wanted to give you this!" Touta said closing his eyes and giving her the gift he had bought.

"Eh?"

"I thought about giving you something for Christmas... But if you don't like, it it's fine, just throw it away." Touta said blushing.

"Touta..." Yukihime said as she took it, then she opened it and saw that it was a book.

"I wanted to give you a bunch of flowers too, but the stores were closed." Touta said with a half closed eyed look, Yukihime started to laugh while she had her hand on her head.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, that's fine." Yukihime said, smiling at him.

"Inside there is something else..." Touta said looking away blushed, Yukihime opened the book and saw a note on which he had written 'I hope you always stay by my side'.

"That's weird in you." Yukihime said raising an eyebrow and smiling at him.

"I know, but you know, I-" Touta said, then came the words that Kuroumaru had told him.

"I don't want to lose you again... I don't want to see you disappear, just thinking that I can lose you..." Touta said, clenching his fists. "I... I don't want that to happen... That's why I want you to train me!" Touta shouted, looking at her with a look that expressed several feelings. "Yukihime please, train me!" Touta shouted, looking serious and determined at the same time, raising his fist.

"Hmph, so, you want me to train you..." Yukihime said, staring at him.

"Yes!"

"I told you I'm not going to disappear."

"Maybe that's what you say to not worry me!"

"It's okay." Yukihime said, sighing. "If you insist so much that I train you, I will do it."

"Really?!" Touta shouted with an expression of joy.

"But, before..." Yukihime said looking at him, she snapped her fingers and suddenly appeared a blue circle on the sand beneath their feet with a blue light, it had a star hexagram in the middle surrounded by the 12 symbols of the zodiac, also, it was glowing and illuminated where they were.

"What is this, Yukihime?" Touta asked looking around him with a confused look.

"A pactio." Yukihime responded as she approached him.

"What-" Touta said, but before he could say anything else, Yukihime put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm?!" Touta said surprised, when the circle on the sand left, Yukihime broke away from him and picked up a card that was held in the air.

"Done." Yukihime said looking at the card." This is for you, Touta." Yukihime said looking at Touta who was blushed and in shock.

"Touta."

"Wha- Yuki-Yukihime, why..." Touta said, completely red.

"I did it to make a provisional contract, it is a contract in which a mage chooses someone, then that person gets some powers to fight, in exchange for it, the person has to help the mage in a battle, did you understand?" Yukihime said with her arms crossed.

"Eh ... Did you mean that with this card I'm going to be stronger?"

"More or less, it depends on the use you give it." Yukihime said giving him the card.

"I didn't know there was something like that... I like it!" Touta shouted excitedly looking at the pactio card, in the card, he carried the sword of gravity and his eyes were red.

"Although it is usually the excuse of a sentimental partner and some of them end up getting married." Yukihime said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed, when she looked at Touta, she saw that he was quite focused looking at the card.

"Touta."

"Ah? What? Are we going to have to get married?! Okay, let's get married Yuki- "but before he could say anything else, Yukihime kicked him and he fell to the ground.

"I haven't said at any time that I'm going to marry you, only that some people end up marrying!"

"Ah..." Touta said in pain on the ground.

"Let's go back before they ask where we are, tomorrow at night we will start training."

"It's okay!" Touta shouted, rising from the ground and followed Yukihime.

"By the way... Thanks for the present." Yukihime said looking at him with a slight smile.

"You don't have to thank me..." Touta said, blushing.

"Oh... You know, you look adorable when you are blushed." Yukihime said, laughing.

"Eh! I'm not! "Touta said looking at her, then, they went inside while one of the members of UQ Holder was singing 'Stayin' Alive, by Bee Gees'.

"Seriously... What's up with all these songs?" Kirie said with a half-closed look, doing several nervous tics with her eyebrow and with a grimace.

/UQ Holder Christmas/

"How was it, Touta-kun?" Kuroumaru said looking at Touta who had sat down.

"Wha- Ah, I finally got to give it to her, thanks Kuroumaru!" Touta said with a cheerful expression. "Also, starting tomorrow, she's going to help me train!"

"Ah? That's fantastic, Touta-kun! "Kuroumaru said smiling.

/UQ Holder Christmas/

"Are you back, Yukihime-sama?" Ameya asked watching her as she sat down.

"Yes."

"What thing did Touta-kun want to tell you?"

"Nothing, don't worry"

"Was it about sex?" Jinbei said looking at her with a grimace and with a slight blush on his cheeks while he had a glass of wine in his hand, Makabe spit out the drink he was sipping from his glass. "Did he already reach the age?" Jinbei said smiling with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Eh?" Yukihime said with a half-closed look. "Jinbei-"

"Jinbei-san!" Makabe said with a sinister aura around him.

"How dare you ask Yukihime-sama that question..." Karin said, blushing.

"Come on Makabe-san, it was just a question..." Jinbei said with a slight blush on his cheeks and a drop on his head. "And what's wrong with asking something like that, Karin-san, are you ashamed to talk about it?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Karin shouted.

"Just a question? Give me that bottle!" Makabe said, picking up the bottle of wine.

"Makabe-san!"

"You've already drunk too much, ah, and the glass, too." Makabe said, grabbing Jinbei's glass.

"What do you say? I'm fine! "Jinbei said putting his hand in the glass that Makabe had taken from him.

"Let it go, Jinbei-san."

"Hey! Come on Makabe-san, it`s just a day!"

"Can I know what are you doing?" Ameya said, watching the glass move from one side to the other, in the end, Jinbei took the glass from Makabe.

"Ha! I got it!" Jinbei shouted. "Huh? Where is the wine? "Jinbei said seeing that now the glass was empty.

"Jinbei-san... Turn around." Makabe said with a shadow covering his eyes.

"Eh?" Jinbei said, he turned around and saw that the wine had fallen on Karin's shirt. "Ah ..."

"You two." Karin said with a sinister aura around her as she picked up her 'hammer'

"W-Wait Karin-san, it was an accident ..." Jinbei said raising her hands in defense and shaking her head from side to side.

"Silence!" Karin shouted hitting them in their heads and crashing them against the table. "Ah ..." Karin said sighing.

"Karin." Yukihime said looking at her.

"Eh! I'm sorry, Yukihime-sama." Karin said looking at her.

"Karin..."

"He shouldn't have asked something like that, and I shouldn't have lost the patience."

"No, it's not that, just that your shirt is transparent." Yukihime said looking at her.

"Eh?" Karin said looking at herself, then she realized that her shirt was stuck to her skin, since her shirt was wet, also, she could see the whole bra and most of her breasts.

"W-what-" Karin said blushing all of a sudden and covering her breasts with her arms. "Yu-yukihime-sama-"

"Karin... I notice you are tense up suddenly ..." Yukihime said with a small drop down her cheek.

"Excuse me, Yukihime-sama! I'm going to change my shirt. "Karin said going to her room.

"What's the matter?"

"Aren't you going to go with her, Yukihime-sama?" Ameya said looking at her with a smile.

"Do you want me to accompany her?" Yukihime asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I would do it, but I don't think she would let me accompany her."

"Why do you want me to do it? It's not like she's going to get lost." Yukihime said, staring at him.

"I know, but there are times when you need company." Ameya said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yukihime asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye and raising an eyebrow as she took a sip from the wine glass in her hand.

"Well, I mean…"

"Kirie." Santa said sitting next to her.

"Eh? It's you, what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to sing?" Santa asked, looking at her.

"Me? No, they already captured the attention." Kirie said looking at two members of UQ Holder who were now singing on the stage 'She's a maniac, by Flashdance'.

"Ha, ha, ha," Kirie said, with a grimace, looking at them. "And you? Don't you sing?"

"Eh? No, maybe another day..."

"By the way, where is the incompetent?"

"He's with Kuroumaru." Santa said looking towards where they were.

"Ah..."

/UQ Holder Christmas/

"And that's why, didn't you notice that too?" Ameya said looking at Yukihime.

"And how do you know that?" Yukihime said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Because I noticed it this morning when she was sweeping the yard."

"...Well, I'm going to talk with her now." Yukihime said, getting up from her seat and leaving the place.

"Ameya-aniki! Come with us to sing!" a member of UQ Holder shouted.

"Mm... Ok." Ameya said smiling.

/UQ Holder Christmas/

"It's all soaked." Karin said as she unbuttoned her shirt. " _Everything is calmer here._ " Karin thought, then there was a knock on the door.

"Karin, can I pass?"

"Yukihime-sama? Y-yes "Karin said looking at the door, Yukihime entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, Yukihime-sama?" Karin said looking at her.

"Just seeing how you were doing, you were quite tense." Yukihime said with her hand on her waist.

"You don't have to worry, it's nothing."

"Also, I want to talk to you."

"Talk? What do you want to talk about, Yukihime-sama? "

"Ah, you're changing your clothes, let me know when you're finished, I'll be outside."

"Wha- no, I mean, I don't care." Karin said looking at Yukihime.

"As you want then." Yukihime said leaning against the wall of the room and crossing her arms, Karin turned around and unbuttoned the last buttons of her shirt.

" _Wait... I'm alone with Yukihime-sama in my room and I'm getting undressed in front of her... And if we end up doing that-_ " Karin thought blushing more and more. "No! No! No! What am I thinking at this moment! I must calm down!" Karin said loudly.

"Karin? Are you okay? "Yukihime said with a drop behind her head staring at her.

"Eh! Yes, it's nothing!" Karin said looking at her, turned around again and took off her shirt, left it on the bed and did the same thing with the bra, then opened the closet that was there, grabbed a shirt and a bra from a drawer, and dressed.

"Good." Karin said sighing.

"You know, Karin, the brand you're wearing on your back, reminds me of when I first met you." Yukihime said, staring at her with a slight smile.

"Ah... Well, we can go, Yukihime-sama." Karin said going to the door.

"Wait."

"Yukihime-sama?" Karin said looking at her with a confused expression as she watched her approach her.

"Is there something that worries you, Karin?" Yukihime said looking at her seriously.

"What? No... "Karin said looking away.

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you say it?" Karin said looking at him.

"It gives me that impression."

"Yes... There is something, but it's nothing you should worry about, Yukihime-sama."

"Karin, you are very responsible and efficient, I am proud of it, but you don't have to keep everything to yourself and make it look like nothing happens to you, if there is something that worries you, you can trust me." Yukihime said putting her hands on Karin's shoulders.

"Yukihime-sama ... It might be something stupid."

"Even so, I want to hear it."

"It's okay ..." Karin said with a sigh. "Yesterday I had a dream ... I dreamed when I was in my town, of all the tortures that they did to me... Everything I went through ... In that dark place where day after day I was, I thought that it would always be like that... I thought I had overcome it, but... I'm sorry you have to hear this, Yukihime-sama, now you must think that I am weak." Karin said in a weak voice and looking down at the floor, her eyes were hidden under her fringe.

"That's not true, Karin." Yukihime said with a serious look, putting her hand on Karin's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "I save you from that fire and take you away from that place, you don't have to worry, you won't go through the same thing, you are here now, and we will all make sure you are well, including myself." Yukihime said supporting her forehead with Karin's.

"Yukihime-sama..." Karin said with a twinkle in her eyes and blushing slightly.

"You are not alone Karin, it was just an unpleasant dream, when you feel bad and don't want to be alone, you can come see me, and you aren't a nuisance, okay?"

"Yes." Karin said, nodding.

"Well, now that you are better, let's go with the others and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you, Yukihime-sama." Karin said, going with her.

/UQ Holder Christmas/

"But, what-"

"Yukihime! This is very funny! Come with us!" Touta shouted as the song 'Living on a Prayer' was playing, several members of UQ Holder had picked him up and they were raising him in the air, making him go through several UQ Holder members that were supporting him, besides Touta, they did the same thing with Kuroumaru, Santa, Kirie and other members, also, there were others who were applauding and cheering while they were raising their arms.

"I don't know how I let myself be convinced for this!" Kirie said with a serious look.

"Come on Kirie, this is fun! Karin-senpai! Come on! "Touta shouted.

"Don't you want to go with them?" Yukihime said looking at her with a smile as she pointed to Touta and the others with her index finger.

"No... I... I'd rather stay here..." Karin said looking at them with a slight blush on her cheeks.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3, thanks for reading, please review if you want, it encourages me to keep writing.**


End file.
